The Boy Who Was Abandoned
by DarkLightingMasterKakashi
Summary: A Inspiration from Naruto Neglect plus spelling errors also MK CrossOver I do not Own the or Mid way only the story line also this story was made during my middle school days


The Boy Who Was Abandoned Long ago there were two lovers and they had a child but they decided to give him up because they weren't ready to have a child yet. Years later they boy is all grown up and even has a name and so people call him Nick, and his step father's name was lord third of the village of light. One day when Nick is walking to head to quarters to go get a mission…. then out of nowhere villagers start to say mean thing such as "freak with no family" "adopted freak" Nick was so stunned that he ran into the building demanding the truth and so the third answered his question Nick was so shocked to hear that he was adopted and he paused for a long period of time like he was in a coma. then but Instantly, then Nick snapped out of it he was so angry that he ran out the ninja building and went to the village gate and left.

Many years later Nick had returned and went to the building and got his mission but before he can do this he has to see the fourth and report to him to where he was all this time (keep in mind that the third died out of old age) and so Nick dose this lord fourth then explains that his mission was to go save the heros of light named Natsu and Rose now then you are dismissed Nick replied "yes sir" and so he left went to their location but then he was surrounded by men called the "the brotherhood of shadows" and so Nick was forced to fight.

After Nick had finished with them he had then went to the sealing chamber were Natsu and Rose were sealed in the wall but before he could go save them the leader of the brotherhood appeared and had said "hellspawn of fire " Nicked asked who are you and how do you know about my demon he replied "my name is Noob Saibot and I am your executioner fight " so after long period of time Nick noticed that he face was burning away his eyes all steamy and his body was so hot that he screamed in pain and had been transformed into the hellspawn Scorpion Noob then goes on to say "what are you" then the demon replied I am your worst nightmare Noob Saibot then screams "Nooo please nooo!" Scorpion then says "Get over here !" and burned hims alive soon after he returns to normal he looked at his hands of which was covered in blood but when he looked at the blood it felt like he was going to go insane because he had never killed anybody on his missions but before he could go insane, freak out or anything he have to first free the prisoners .

Soon after Nick sets Natsu and Rose free they both asked what happen to the that Noob guy Nick replied "none of your business" Rose then touches Nicks face passing some calm energy because she knew what happen and that he was traumatized Nick then wondered how she knew that he was traumatized .

So after they returned to the village and stuff Natsu and Rose talk about the next mission and that was to be Nick secret bodyguards and to see if he knew the truth so later that day Nick goes to house looking at a picture of Natsu and Rose and him when they gave birth to him so he has a flashback of the guy he hired to go find his files and stuff meanwhile Natsu and Rose they weren't shocked to see the picture but then Nick hears sounds on his roof top and so he runs out the door and goes on the roof there he see Natsu and Rose crying in filled with sadness he goes to them shocked and very disappointed in them he then asked "Why" they both replied "we just weren't", ready at the time" and "we just didn't feel like but now we are ready to take care of a child because Rose is pregnant "Nick heart then breaks into two as if he was splitting into two pieces but he wasn't because in secret he had a heart virus which only he knew and now back to reality were Nick is shocked about their first and second comments he then pass out Natsu and Rose had went and took him to a medic but it was to late because after those five pumps his heart went flat.

Many months later his funeral was held Natsu and Rose didn't go because they needed space to think about what just happen and one week later after the funeral then a sudden noise was being made into the ground showing a fist came through a certain the coffin. Is Nick really dead , alive,or is it the hellspawn Scorpion we will find out next time for now this is the end.


End file.
